


Songs

by cipherninethousand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Senya used to sing, until her children were taken from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something in response to the KOTET trailer yesterday. I imagine that Senya was the type to sing to her children all the time.

As a younger woman, Senya sang in every off duty moment. Mostly it was love songs, old, wistful, sometimes sad. Still she sang. Slowly, the songs became her armor – a disagreement with Valkorion would lead to a song sung in his wake, but angry and muted rather than happy.

It would of course turn around when her children were near. Senya was always happy to be around her children, to sing for them and to feel the warmth of the Force rushing over them. As her children grow…as Valkorion causes change in them. When Vaylin is taken from her…

It stops.

No more does the Captain sing.

Years later, she meets the Outlander, a person from outside Zakuul and not beholden to its culture. Since Valkorion died, since Thexan there is a tiny glimmer of hope. Perhaps with their help she can do what she could not before. Arcann and Vaylin might yet be saved.

Coasting on that, Senya sings again. Perhaps if she’s lucky her children will hear and be saved.


End file.
